Bajak Laut
Episode 1 }}Seorang bajak laut di dunia One Piece adalah siapa saja yang mengangkat Jolly Roger,apakah mereka melakukan tindakan pembajakan atau tidak. Namun, ini biasanya tidak cukup untuk memberi bounty kepada siapa pun, tetapi cukup untuk ditangkap oleh Marinir. Bandit dikatakan sebagai kebalikan dari perompak. Keduanya belum diketahui rukun satu sama lain. Ada dua jenis bajak laut di One Piece, tetapi istilah itu hanya dinyatakan dalam chapter Romance Dawn asli dan mereka belum disebutkan dalam versi ''One Piece saat ini. Jenis Bajak Laut Perompak biasanya menjarah kota, mencuri harta dan perbekalan, dan melakukan kekejaman yang memberi mereka tempat dalam daftar hadiah oleh Marinir dan Pemerintah Dunia. Misalnya, Bajak Laut Candy melakukan kekejaman segera setelah mereka mendarat di sebuah pulau, sebelum mereka dihentikan oleh Rob Lucci dan yang lainnya. Ada banyak pengecualian untuk ini, seperti Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, yang telah membantu menggulingkan pemerintah daerah yang menindas melalui tindakan mereka, memberi mereka kesetiaan beberapa negara, termasuk beberapa yang bersekutu dengan Pemerintah Dunia. Perompak betina, meskipun tidak biasa, sama sekali tidak langka. Lebih sering daripada tidak, para wanita cenderung menjadi kapten kru mereka, dengan pengecualian tertentu, seperti dengan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Bajak Laut Bellamy, Bajak Laut Donquixote, Bajak Laut Foxy, Bajak Laut Beasts, dan Bajak Laut Shirohige. Anak-anak telah diketahui membuat kru bajak laut yang berpura-pura dengan Jolly Roger mereka sendiri, seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Bajak Laut Usopp. Meskipun kru ini biasanya anak-anak yang bermain bajak laut, beberapa di antaranya bisa menjadi bajak laut nyata (seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Usopp) atau menjadi terlibat dalam konflik dengan kru bajak laut nyata, yang terjadi dengan bajak laut Usopp. Namun, selama mereka tidak menarik perhatian Marinir atau Pemerintah Dunia, mereka mungkin dibiarkan sendiri. Namun, sebagian besar Marinir cenderung mencegah anak-anak dari melihat bajak laut sebagai penjahat, dan Marinir Donquixote Rosinante yang menyamar bahkan berpura-pura membenci anak-anak untuk mencegah mereka bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Donquixote. Beberapa kru bajak laut memiliki metode dan persyaratan mereka sendiri untuk merekrut anggota kru baru. Bajak Laut Rumbar misalnya mengharuskan anggota baru harus mencintai musik. Bajak Laut Shirohige di sisi lain mengizinkan siapa pun untuk bergabung atas kehendak mereka sendiri. Bajak Laut Topi Jerami merekrut anggota melalui keputusan Luffy. Beberapa kru, bagaimanapun, lebih diarahkan pada kekuatan, karena Bajak Laut Topi Jerami Palsu hanya mengizinkan bajak laut dengan kapten lebih dari 70,000,000 untuk bergabung, sedangkan Bajak Laut Blackbeard memiliki standar mereka hanya di mana yang terkuat dapat bergabung. Beberapa kru bahkan mungkin memaksa orang lain untuk bergabung dengan mereka, karena Krieg bermaksud untuk mengisi kembali armadanya dengan berbagai perompak yang berserakan di East Blue,Bajak Laut Foxy memiliki banyak rekrutan melalui Davy Back Fight, dan Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru memaksa banyak manusia untuk bergabung mereka sebagai budak. Nama Kru Kru bajak laut mendapatkan namanya tergantung pada keinginan kapten, dan terutama mengikuti tren berikut: *dinamai kapten kru, seperti Bajak Laut Roger, Pengiriman Buggy, Bajak Laut Bellamy, dan Barto Club. *dinamai julukan kapten, seperti Bajak Laut Rambut Merah, Bajak Laut Shirohige, Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Bajak Laut Blackbeard dan Bajak Laut Big Mom. *dinamai sesuai motif pribadi kapten kru, seperti Bajak Laut Heart, dan Bajak Laut Cook. *dinamai berdasarkan tema yang berjalan di kru, seperti Bajak Laut Beasts , Bajak Laut Black Cat, Bajak Laut Matahari, and Bajak Laut Fire Tank. *dinamai berdasarkan lokasi asal kru, seperti Bajak Laut Prajurit Raksasa, Bajak Laut Space, Bajak Laut Tontatta dan Bajak Laut Kuja. *dinamai kru yang ingin melanjutkan warisan dalam bentuk apa pun, mungkin kru yang sama dengan kapten yang diwarisi melalui perpindahan generasi, seperti Bajak Laut Flying, Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru dan Angkatan Laut Happo. Hirarki Lautan Empat Blue Umumnya di luar Grand Line, sebagian besar bajak laut yang beroperasi di blues jauh lebih lemah daripada di dalam. Seringkali, mereka tidak tersentuh oleh Marinir karena perhatian mereka diarahkan ke Grand Line daripada lautan East, West, North, atau South Blue. Itu bukan untuk mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki bagian dari bajak laut yang jahat, karena bahkan di yang paling lemah dari blues, East Blue, orang-orang kuat seperti Don Krieg and Arlong ditemukan. Secara umum, beberapa orang di empat blues memiliki akses ke Buah Iblis atau pengetahuan umum tentang mereka. Kebanyakan bajak laut terlihat sebelum Bajak Laut Topi Jerami memasuki pertarungan Grand Line dengan menggunakan beberapa bentuk senjata, satu-satunya pengecualian adalah Buggy (yang Buah Iblisnya ditemukan oleh Bajak Laut Roger, di Grand Line). Grand Line Meskipun ada kru perompak yang berkeliaran di Grand Line, bajak laut yang lebih kuat berada di laut ini. Ini adalah Shichibukai dan Yonko. Umumnya, bajak laut yang lebih lemah sering disingkirkan oleh Marinir atau Shichibukai sebelum mereka dapat maju lebih jauh. Para kru yang malang bahkan tidak berhasil mencapai pulau pertama mereka karena tidak memahami bagaimana cuaca bekerja di Grand Line. Grand Line adalah tempat di mana seseorang kemungkinan besar akan bertemu atau menghadapi pengguna Buah Iblis, baik di dalam maupun di luar kru bajak laut. Di paruh kedua Grand Line, bajak laut paling kuat adalah Yonko. Bagian kedua dari Grand Line adalah taman bermain mereka dan itu membentuk bagian yang agak berbahaya dari dunia One Piece. Karena Red Line, Grand Line dipisahkan menjadi dua segmen. Babak pertama dikenal sebagai Paradise di mana babak kedua disebut New World. Bajak Laut Pemula Ada juga jenis bajak laut lain, yang dikenal sebagai bajak laut "pemula", yang Topi Jerami jatuh di bawah timeskip. Faktanya, semua yang disebut "Super Rookie", bersama dengan Bajak Laut Bellamy dari dua tahun sebelum garis waktu saat ini dianggap sebagai pemula. Tidak diketahui apa yang memenuhi syarat seseorang atau kru untuk menjadi pemula, meskipun kata itu secara umum berarti bahwa mereka adalah pendatang baru atau rekrut baru. Ini mungkin berarti bahwa bajak laut ini hanya aktif untuk waktu yang singkat dan relatif baru, meskipun ada kasus bajak laut yang dianggap sebagai pemula bahkan setelah tiga tahun. Supernova Setiap bajak laut rookie yang telah menerima karunia lebih 100,000.000 dianggap mengesankan, dan dapat dianggap sebagai . dari Supernova yang selama Zaman Keemasan Bajak Laut, ketika kesebelasnya hampir muncul bersamaan di Kepulauan Sabaody, masing-masing memegang nilai buronan lebih dari 100,000.000, dan masing-masing anggota telah menyebabkan pengaruh yang besar dalam Dunia Baru, serta prestasi sendiri banyak ketenaran. Bajak Laut Hebat adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk beberapa bajak laut paling kuat dan berpengaruh di dunia. Tidak diketahui apa yang diperlukan seseorang untuk mendapatkan label ini, tetapi Bartolomeo menyarankan bahwa dengan 5600 anggota Armada Besar Topi Jerami sebagai bawahannya, Luffy akan secara terbuka diakui sebagai salah satu Bajak Laut Hebat. Sejauh ini, istilah tersebut telah digunakan untuk individu-individu berikut dalam manga: *Edward Newgate *Charlotte Linlin *Kaido *Jack Raja Bajak Laut adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada bajak laut terkuat yang masih hidup dan pemilik harta karun legendaris yang kemudian dijuluki "One Piece". Sebelum kematiannya, Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger menyembunyikan One Piece. Dikabarkan terletak di Raftel, pulau di ujung Grand Line. Kegilaan karena menemukan dan memiliki harta yang begitu besar memicu "Zaman Bajak Laut yang Hebat". Sampai One Piece telah diklaim, tidak akan ada Raja Bajak Laut saat ini. Sampai kematiannya, orang terdekat untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut adalah Whitebeard. Salah satu Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, percaya bahwa jika Shirohige benar-benar ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, dia pasti sudah. Banyak orang yang telah bertemu Luffy, seperti Vivi dan Koby, percaya bahwa ia akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut; Kokoro juga menyapa Luffy sebagai Raja Bajak Laut dan Shakuyaku telah menyatakan bahwa ia dan Silvers Rayleigh mendukung Luffy untuk mencapai tujuan ini. Alasan seseorang yang ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut berbeda-beda, Gecko Moria dan Blackbeard ingin memperolehnya untuk kekuasaan dan mempengaruhi gelar yang akan datang, sementara yang lain seperti Yonko dianggap kandidat untuk itu karena mereka sangat kuat dan sangat dekat untuk itu, tetapi dari Yonko, hanya Blackbeard dan Big Mom yang menunjukkan minat. Yang lain seperti Luffy dan Crocodile (sebelum acara yang membuatnya melepaskannya) ingin menjadi Raja Bajak Laut karena itu adalah impian mereka. Luffy (dan Buaya di masa mudanya) tampaknya menginginkannya untuk petualangan yang melibatkan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Raja Bajak Laut dikatakan sebagai penguasa laut (Enel bertanya pada Luffy tentang negara yang memerintah Raja Bajak Laut Luffy mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi satu, Luffy menjawab ini dengan mengatakan bahwa Raja Bajak Laut adalah raja laut, Enel kemudian mengatakan bahwa itu akan menjadi judul yang sangat menarik). Ketika berbicara dengan Silvers Rayleigh, Luffy mengatakan bahwa Raja Bajak Laut bukanlah orang yang paling kuat atau terkaya di dunia, tetapi hanya orang dengan kebebasan terbanyak di laut. Setelah mendengar ini, Rayleigh tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, mungkin karena Roger sendiri juga menyatakan ini adalah nilai utamanya. Meskipun "Raja" biasanya merupakan gelar maskulin, gelar Raja Bajak Laut tampaknya netral gender, karena Big Mom mencari gelar tersebut. Sejarah Pembajakan Sebelum Zaman Keemasan Bajak laut telah lama menjadi bagian dari cara hidup di dunia One Piece. Kelompok perompak tertua yang diketahui disebutkan adalah yang berada di bawah Dorry dan Brogy dari lebih dari 100 tahun yang lalu. Namun, meskipun ada bajak laut yang ada saat itu, tidak ada dari mereka yang dikenal cukup penting untuk mengguncang dunia. Lebih dari 40 tahun yang lalu, Rocks sangat menonjol dan mendefinisikan era yang bertahan hingga Gol D. Roger menjadi terkenal sebagai Raja Bajak Laut. Kemudian semua itu berubah dengan kedatangan bajak laut besar Gol D. Roger (dan yang lainnya seperti Edward Newgate dan Shiki). Roger bersiap untuk melakukan apa yang belum pernah dilakukan sebelumnya - menaklukkan Grand Line. Dia berhasil dan dengan melakukan itu dia pergi ke Raftel dan meninggalkan sesuatu di suatu tempat di dunia, miliknya yang paling berharga, One Piece. Roger membawa suasana romantis tentang menjadi bajak laut dan setelah kematiannya kata-kata terakhirnya mengirim orang lain ke laut untuk menjadi bajak laut. Segalanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Zaman Keemasan Pembajakan Kematian Roger mengirim banyak bajak laut ke Grand Line, berharap menemukan harta karunnya dan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Namun, dengan gelombang baru bajak laut datang perubahan baru yang bahkan dicatat Shirohige. Selama beberapa dekade berikutnya, angka-angka lama dari zaman pra-bajak laut mulai menghilang karena rentang waktu. Ini membuat semakin sedikit orang yang menyadari hari-hari pembajakan sebelum kematian Roger. Banyak nilai-nilai lama yang dimiliki oleh para perompak dari usia pra-bajak laut perlahan mulai mati. Bahkan lagu-lagu yang dulu sering dinyanyikan seperti Binks Sake sudah mulai memudar dari ingatan, selamatkan dari ingatan orang-orang yang masih ingat masa lalu pembajakan (seperti yang seperti Brook dan Shanks). Meskipun bajak laut baru masih mengadopsi nilai-nilai ini, beberapa benar-benar pergi ke arah yang berbeda, yang paling menonjol adalah Bellamy yang berbicara tentang Zaman Baru di mana bajak laut harus berhenti bermimpi. Dengan Zaman Perompakan yang Besar lepas kendali, Pemerintah Dunia menjadi sangat prihatin. Sebagai tanggapan, mereka menciptakan Shichibukai dan mengirim mereka untuk membunuh bajak laut berbahaya lainnya. Pemerintah Dunia juga membiarkan diri mereka dengan mudah dimanipulasi oleh Spandam menjadi intrik untuk memperoleh Pluton untuk memerangi peningkatan aktivitas bajak laut, tidak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki motif tersembunyi di benaknya. Zaman Baru At the start of the storyline, the New Age was fast approaching. This New Age of Piracy was brought upon by changes in the world. Various characters who have mentioned it either spoke of a world on the verge of chaos, or a great age where pirates no longer chase their dreams. Related to this oncoming age in particular was the capture of Whitebeard's 2nd division commander Fire Fist Ace by the Marines. This significant action resulted in the Shichibukai and Marines assembling together in preparation for a war against Whitebeard himself. During the war, Ace was killed and Whitebeard attempted to take down Marineford. It was also notable that before Whitebeard died, his famous last words proclaimed the real existence of One Piece that may also aid in increasing the amount of pirates going onto the sea for the treasure. Finally Whitebeard, who held the Age of Pirates together, died, leaving his vast territories for conquest by other pirates in the New World. It may also be noted that after Blackbeard took Whitebeard's Gura Gura no Mi powers, he said that this age will be "his age" shouting aloud for everyone in Marineford and Sabaody Archipelago (viewing via visual Den Den Mushi) to hear. The "New Age" is a phrase used to emphasize the fact that the world is changing, and different pirates obviously have different ideas about what the coming age will be like. Bellamy believed the coming age would be an age without dreams, while Blackbeard believes just the opposite. Between the Golden Age and the New Age, eleven top rookie pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000 from nine different pirate crews arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago before the Whitebeard War, each having made their names and reputations in public. They were dubbed as "The Eleven Supernovas" by Shakuyaku who also said that one of them could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates and also forge the New Age. All of the Supernovas (with the exception of Zoro) witnessed the Battle of Marineford, while Luffy and Trafalgar Law actively participated in the battle, afterwards heading towards the New World to make their marks. With the start of the New Age, a new wave of pirates went to sea looking for One Piece, having heard Whitebeard confirm its existence. A number of pirates from the previous era escaped Level 6, and it was noted by X Drake that a new age also means that the Marines themselves now must change with this. However the exact direction this new era will take is still as of yet unknown. The Eleven Supernovas and Blackbeard have become known as the "Worst Generation" to the world. Whenever any of them causes an incident, other pirate crews get involved and annihilated. The Brownbeard Pirates were devastated by the Hawkins Pirates, and the Kid Pirates wiped out and mercilessly crucified an unknown pirate crew that were trying to go back to Paradise. The Blackbeard Pirates defeated and captured the Bonney Pirates and allowed them to be arrested by the Marines. However, Jewelry Bonney later escaped custody. It has been hinted that things are moving farther and farther out of the government's hands, with pirates everywhere seeming less and less mindful of the government. Even the people of Luffy's hometown noted the increase in pirate activity in the seas after the war. To counter this, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki moved Marine Headquarters to the New World to better combat the growing threats to the organizations of Justice. It has been stated that the Marines have now been granted unprecedented power by the World Government. Due to the abuse of the Shichibukai's privileges that led to two kingdoms suffering turmoil, the Levely has decided to abolish the system, with the Marines intending to implement the new SSG to supplant the seven pirates who were dismissed from their positions. Trivia * Privateers dan bajak laut sering dikelompokkan bersama sebagai satu dan sama. Satu-satunya perbedaan yang nyata adalah bahwa privateers dapat mempertimbangkan menyewa "bajak laut", yang dikontrak untuk bekerja bagi pemerintah mereka terhadap bangsa-bangsa lain di laut, dan pada umumnya diizinkan untuk melakukan apa saja yang mereka inginkan selama mereka tidak menyerang kapal negara mereka sendiri. Namun, bajak laut bekerja untuk siapa pun dan bekerja pada kesepakatan mereka sendiri. Dalam One Piece, Shichibukai didasarkan pada "Privateers", namun Kru Topi Jerami sendiri telah melakukan tindakan yang jatuh ke dalam klasifikasi ini juga, seperti membantu di Alabasta melawan Crocodile (awalnya Nami hanya setuju untuk melindungi Vivi untuk dibayar). * "Era Bajak Laut" yang didirikan oleh Gol D. Roger, didasarkan pada dunia nyata zaman keemasan pembajakan. * "Raja Bajak Laut" adalah gelar yang nyata digunakan oleh bajak laut Jepang yang kuat yang beroperasi di Laut Pedalaman. Referensi Navigasi Situs en:pirate Kategori:Pekerjaan